Shoring devices are known in the art for securing open excavations. For example, shoring devices are used for trenches that are excavated prior to laying conduits and plumbing. The shoring devices are used for securing the walls of the excavations and the working space therein. One type of shoring device is commonly called a trench box or a trench shield. Trench boxes generally have two spaced apart panels or walls separated by individual spreaders pinned or bolted into the extremities of each panel, typically via flanges or fixed connectors. Trench boxes are generally rigid and militate against a relative movement between the spreaders and the panels. In open excavations that are deeper than the height of an individual trench box, multiple trench boxes are stacked to achieve a desired height and to shore the walls of the trench.
Typically, trench boxes are transported and deposited within excavated trenches with a prime mover, such as an excavator or like lifting machine. Trench boxes include eyehooks adapted to couple with a hook attached to a boom or arm of the excavator, for example. The trench box is then lifted, transported, and positioned as desired with the excavator. These conventional systems necessitate that an individual enter the trench, however, following insertion of the trench box to uncouple the excavator and the trench box. Entering the trench when there is open excavation above the trench box is a perilous activity.
There is a continuing need for a device and method adapted to provide a rapid and safe transport and insertion of a trench box into an excavated trench. Desirably, the device and method facilitate a rapid stacking of multiple trench boxes in a deep excavated trench.